


Live the Lie

by bgrrl



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even without his powers Clark is still living a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live the Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble's Truth/Lies Challenge

The truth is unbidden desire.   
The truth is the Lex’s lips, hot against his.   
The truth is loneliness.   
The truth is sharp pain.   
The truth is real love.   
The truth is best left on the river bank, where it all began.   
Clark lives the lie to be “normal”.    
He lives the lie to make his parents happy.    
He lives the lie, and tries to forget.   
He lives the lie and gets the perfect girl.    
He lives the lie and it makes him sick.   
“Clark.” Lana whispers moving underneath him.   
He closes his eyes, kisses her lips, and lives the lie.


End file.
